Realmente raro
by Neyade
Summary: Peter siempre ha pensado que Sirius era raro. Raro de no tener límites para nada y reír con la boca muy abierta, la cabeza hacia atrás, enseñando el cuello. Ese tipo raro que todos envidian porque saben que ser así es como un regalo de los dioses. S/R.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**REALMENTE RARO**

Peter siempre ha pensado que Sirius era un poco raro. Raro de no tener límites para nada y reír con la boca muy abierta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y enseñando el cuello. El raro que todos envidian porque saben que ser así es como un regalo de los dioses. Ese tipo de raro.

_Pero igualmente seguía siendo raro._

La primera vez que le vio llevaba un baúl enorme a cuestas y miraba al mundo cabreado, desde detrás de su flequillo larguísimo. SB, que después supo que eran sus iniciales, grabadas toscamente en un lateral del enorme baúl, posiblemente con una navaja.

La segunda fue después de que la profesora McGonagall gritara su nombre con voz clara y alta en medio del Gran Comedor.

-Black, Sirius -dijo. Y él miró al mundo, otra vez cabreado, y fue a sentarse en el taburete en medio del estrado con zancadas largas. Ya no llevaba el baúl.

-Va a ir a Slytherin -susurró Potter, y él cabeceó en un asentimiento mudo. Era un Black y tenía ese aura de mala leche.

-¡Gryffindor!

_Muy raro._

La tercera fue cuando le anunciaron que compartiría dormitorio con él. Con él, con Potter -que le pidió que le llamara James- y con otro chaval: alto, espigado, de ojos grandes y dedos largos. Remus Lupin.

Se cogió una de las camas de al lado de la ventana y a Peter no le molestó demasiado. Las ventanas son sinónimo de frío, de viento helado, en su mundo, y a él el frío nunca acabó de gustarle. Aún así, podría haberles preguntado si alguien la quería. Por educación, nada más.

James se cogió la otra. Él si que preguntó.

(A Lupin tampoco le gustaba el frío, y cuando sacó algo de chocolate para ofrecérselo a todos Peter le regaló una sonrisa con hoyuelos. Fue el que le cayó mejor, esa noche).

(Black también comió chocolate. Su sonrisa no tenía hoyuelos).

-

Ahora han pasado casi seis años -¡seis años, ya!- desde ese primer día y vuelven a Hogwarts con el Expreso. James está con Lily -estar de estar saliendo, gente, pagadme el dinero de las apuestas-, hace ya muchos meses que salen y se dan arrumacos por las mañanas, Remus está con los libros, igual que cuando le conocieron, y Sirius sale con la mayoría de la población femenina de Inglaterra. Todos están casados con sus obligaciones.

A él le gusta Martha, Martha Higgins. Es una Ravenclaw alta y muy guapa, así que este verano se ha apuntado a un gimnasio para ver si conseguía algo de tono muscular. Aún no la ha visto, pero cuando lo haga le regalará una de sus sonrisas con hoyuelos. Su madre siempre dice que con ellas está muy guapo. Y su hermana también.

Cuando entra a su compartimiento Lily está hablando con Remus y James les mira sonriendo. De Remus es del único que no siente esos celos algo enfermizos, James. Pero es que Remus jamás le haría algo así.

-Hola, Peter -le saluda ella, con urbanidad.

Sirius, en cambio, le lanza un trozo de regaliz rojo que va a darle a la cabeza y James le pregunta por Higgins.

-¿Qué tal con tu novia, Peter?

-No es mi novia -_pero ya me gustaría_, piensa.

-¿Tu prometida? -James le mira con atención, con una sonrisa en los labios y una mano en la pierna de Lily.

-Tampoco.

-Entonc-

-Peter, estás más alto -interviene Remus levantando la mirada del libro y deteniendo esa especie de interrogatorio que se había montado James.

Y él sonríe -otra vez con hoyuelos-, contento de que sea cierto.

-

Cuando se sientan, James y él siempre lo hacen juntos. En cualquier asignatura, incluso las que comparten con Lily. Ésta lo hace a su lado pese a todo, claro, al lado de alguna de sus amigas.

Remus y Sirius se sientan juntos. Bueno, Remus es el que se sienta. Sirius en cambio pone los pies encima de la mesa hasta que llega el profesor. Entonces los quita, pero sólo para dejarse resbalar, el culo casi saliéndosele de la silla y una sonrisa desganada en los labios.

Sólo se sienta bien con McGonagall. Sólo quita la sonrisa desganada cuando esta se transforma en gata. Entonces la mira con algo de rabia, más animal que otra cosa, y James empieza las coñas sobre la raza canina y sus grandes enemistades.

-

-¿James, puedo sentarme contigo hoy? -cuando Remus le pregunta eso a James, las mandíbulas de todos los que están allí de descolocan-. Disculpa, Peter -le dice, mirándole-, pero es que es importante.

-Euh, claro, claro -le dice él algo confundido. Y Remus le sonríe, cansado, con algo en los ojos que no puede acabar de identificar.

-Gracias.

Cuando James aparta los libros de encantamientos de la otra silla, todos entienden que eso es un sí. Un por supuesto.

Cuando Sirius llega con cara de cabreado y se encuentra con el nuevo reparto de asientos, sólo frunce más los labios y se aparta el pelo de la cara con rabia.

Algo huele a podrido en Dinamarca, como diría Hamlet.

Peter cambiaría el _Dinamarca_ por esta clase. Por el dormitorio masculino de sexto año de Gryffindor. Por Hogwarts. Por los Merodeadores, en general y en particular.

Algo huele a podrido en Dinamarca.

-

Ocurren más situaciones como la de la clase de Encantamientos, durante el resto de la semana. A veces Remus se sienta solo, otras con James, con él o incluso con Lily.

A veces no se sienta porque no viene.

Sirius parece cada vez más cabreado. Mucho. Muchísimo. Gruñe en lugar de hablar, le quitan puntos con tanta facilidad que todo Gryffindor empieza a planear un linchamiento popular y, sobre todo, siempre mira a Remus. Siempre. Fijamente. Como un perro de caza a su presa, esperando. Le analiza y evalúa sus reacciones, le controla, siempre está atento a cualquier movimiento que haga.

Peter lo ve. Lo nota.

Aparte de no sentarse juntos, tampoco se hablan. No se han dirigido la palabra en toda la semana salvo cuando Remus le pidió, con demasiada amabilidad, que quitara los libros de su cama. Peter sabe que Sirius lo hizo sin pensar, llevado por la costumbre, porque cuando miró hacia las mantas y, efectivamente, todos sus libros estaban allí encima, sólo pudo poner una mueca indefinible y recogerlos en silencio.

Para sentarse y volver a observarle. Fijamente de nuevo.

-

El resto de Merodeadores -él, James y Lily como miembro honorario- está preocupado. Nadie sabe nada. Ni siquiera Lily, que cuando hay problemas sólo deja caer una sonrisa de esas que dicen claramente _sé algo que tu no sabes_. Simplemente un día -un lunes- faltaron a las dos primeras clases, y cuando volvieron Remus le pidió a James que si podía sentarse con él por primera vez.

-Yo creo que deberíais hablar con Black -dice Lily. Están sentados en la Sala Común y se respira un ambiente de preocupación en el ambiente. El fuego crepita quedamente y ellos se miran los unos a los otros-. Claramente es culpa suya.

-Es Sirius -le responde James casi automáticamente.

-De acuerdo pues, yo creo que deberíais hablar con Sirius -repite ella con algo de retintín.

-No nos dirá nada -añade él mismo-. Nunca dice nada cuando tiene problemas, siempre lo cuenta después.

-En eso tienes razón, Peter -asiente James.

-¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer? ¿Espiarles como si volviéramos a tener todos once años? -levanta una ceja pelirroja, irónicamente.

-Pues no es mala idea -dice James, sonriendo-. Tengo una novia que es un as.

-Tienes una novia que te va a cortar los cojones como hagas una tontería como esta.

Evidentemente, lo hacen.

-

La capa hace ya mucho tiempo que les quedó pequeña, así que James manda a Peter con su forma animaga a descubrir que se cuece. Se esconde entre las almohadas y espera, jugueteando con su larga cola. De James depende que vengan.

Vienen. Claro.

En cuanto empieza a oir las pisadas quedas de Remus subiendo los escalones se le hace un nudo en el estómago -ese estómago diminuto suyo, de rata-. No tiene muy claro por qué, pero nota que algo gordo va a ocurrir hoy. Algo _realmente_ gordo. Está nervioso sin un motivo claro. Pero lo está.

Pero Remus llega solo -es evidente que con Sirius no subiría, ahora mismo y estando como están las cosas, pero él esperaba que fuera así. No se le ha ocurrido hasta ahora que no pudiera ser así-, y lo único que hace es sentarse a leer. Poesía, posiblemente. O uno de esos grandes autores clásicos de los que él nunca había oído hablar hasta que conoció a Remus. Dickens, Defoe, Stevenson, Wilde... Se le han quedado los nombres de tanto oírlos.

Y entonces, después de un rato largo de lectura y aburrimiento, por parte de Peter, aparece Sirius. Cuando él oye las pisadas -pesadas, furiosas-, Remus lo hace también, y levanta la cabeza algo extrañado. Ambos saben que Sirius debería estar entrenando quidditch, con James. _Por supuesto, con James. Pero es que James quería que estuviese aquí._

Abre la puerta refunfuñando por lo bajini y ya se está quitando las botas, apoyándose en la puerta, cuando gira la cabeza y se encuentra con que Remus le mira, extrañado. Con una mezcla de curiosidad y desagrado en esos ojos grandes suyos. Enormes.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunta desde la cama, calmado-. ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

-La semana pasada no me hubieras preguntado eso -Sirius le larga una mirada inescrutable, habla con voz amarga

-Hace una semana aún no la habías cagado -le responde el otro, lacónico. Curvea los labios hacia abajo y le mira una última vez antes de volver a sumergirse en el libro. Como si no estuviera allí.

El ambiente en la habitación parece enfriarse de repente. Peter tiene la sensación de que les han metido en un congelador para convertirles en cubitos de hielo.

Peter levanta las orejas cuando Sirius se acerca a Remus, cabreado, y se esconde mejor entre los almohadones. Black, Sirius Black, siempre ha sido de los que se encienden con la más mínima chispa, y por lo visto lo de Remus es más bien un hoguera. Una de esas que se ven a quilómetros de distancia.

Da cuatro zancadas largas y se planta delante suyo. Mirándole con rabia, furiosamente. Más animal que nunca, salvo en las noches de luna llena.

-Llevo una semana pidiéndote perdón -escupe.

-Y yo años enteros esperando a que te portaras como una persona. Justo cuando empiezas a ir bien descubro que eso es pedir un imposible -sigue hablándole lacónicamente. Como si la cosa no fuera con él. Son pocas las veces que Peter ha visto así a Remus.

Sirius tiene que haberla liado muy gorda.

Y entonces es cuando las cosas empiezan a salirse de madre. Sirius frunce el ceño y da otro paso más. Uno. En el camino aparta los zapatos de Remus, perfectamente colocados siguiendo el ángulo de las líneas de la cama, y se pone de cuclillas justo delante de su cama. Mirándole a los ojos directamente. Los codos encima de las rodillas, una bota puesta y otra sin poner, en el suelo al lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?

-No sé, te miro -le contesta, extrañamente más calmado-. Me gustaría saber qué tienes.

Remus levanta una ceja.

-¿Qué tengo?

-Sí -asiente, el pelo se le mueve. Peter vuelve a pensar que Sirius es _muy raro._ Que esto es _muy, muy raro_. Se hace el silencio, todos esperan a que Sirius vuelva a hablar. Incluso Sirius mismo-. Algunas chicas dirían que tus ojos -empieza, algo titubeante-; grandes. Enormes. Otras supongo que hablarían de tu pelo. Es bonito.

-Qué-

-Sssht -y ese _sssht_ tan suave es, realmente, lo que hace que a Peter se le pongan los pelos de punta, y no tanto hablar de ojos y mariconeos varios. _Mariconeos_. Una pausa. Los engranajes de su cerebro empiezan a funcionar. Mierda. _Mariconeos_. Mierda-. Estoy hablando, no me interrumpas.

_Terriblemente raro._

-Como iba diciendo, algunas dirían que tus ojos, otras que tu pelo, y algunas disidentes hablarían de cosas más profundas como tu inteligencia. Yo digo que todo eso está bien, pero que no. No es eso.

-¿Y entonces? -le pregunta Remus.

-Es eso que haces con la ceja, creo. Eso de levantarla cada dos por tres. Te hace parecer más mayor, siempre parece que sepas algo que los demás no.

Remus vuelve a levantar la ceja.

-¿Lo ves? Lo acabas de hacer. Cuando levantas la ceja es como si el lobo se despertara un poco. Lo suficiente como para meterle el miedo al cuerpo a la gente.

Remus levanta _más _la ceja, si es que eso es posible.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que ese algo que hay en mi, eso que en teoría tengo, es que le meto miedo a la gente con levantar una ceja? -Peter sabe que quiere contenerse. Que en realidad Remus no quiere que se le asome esa sonrisa a la comisura de los labios porque sabe que tiene que estar enfadado con Sirius. Pero también sabe que a Remus siempre le ha sido muy difícil mantener un cabreo. Mucho. Y más si ese cabreo es con Sirius.

Mientras Remus lucha por no sonreír -demasiado-, Sirius asiente firmente.

-Pues más o menos sí. Sólo que yo lo he dicho de una manera más bonita. Antes he hablado de tu pelo y tus ojos. ¡Y de tu inteligencia!

-No estás arreglando nada con eso, Black.

-¿No? He conseguido que sonrías, por lo menos -le mira con un asomo de sonrisa gamberra en los labios.

-Eso no es un gran logro -incluso él lo reconoce.

-Esta semana, sí. Estás terrible.

-Sólo lo empeoras.

-No puedo mentirte, Remus. Lo estás.

De un momento a otro la coña se ha vuelto seria. Sirius le mira como... resignado, y Remus inexpresivamente.

Peter resoplaría, si pudiera. No puede. Las ratas no respolan, y menos aún las ratas que van de incógnito para aprovechar y espiar a dos de sus mejores amigos. Uno de ellos, el _raro_, el otro que parece que ha sido contagiado por el primero de la misma _enfermadad_.

Sirius sigue taldrándole con la mirada hasta que, de repente, Remus suelta un suspiro algo ahogado y deja el libro al lado, se frota la nuca. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Sirius de vuelta, con la mano aún colgando del cuello, los dedos enredados en su propio pelo.

-¿No vas a rendirte, verdad? -le pregunta, cansado.

-No -afirma Sirius, rotunda y seriamente.

-Entonces no merece la pena seguir con esta chorrada.

Y estira la mano. Así, como a cámara lenta. Estira la mano y coge la corbata de Sirius con dedos suaves, al principio sólo roza la tela suave y satinada con las yemas de los dedos.

Y tira de ella. Sirius sonríe a medias y se deja llevar, y acaban los dos muy cerca. Un soplo de aire podría pasar entre ellos a duras penas. Tampoco pasa, el aire está extrañamente húmedo y caluroso, y el viento no se nota por ninguna parte.

-Hola -susurra Sirius, riendo. Aliviado.

-Imbécil -le responde Remus.

Y entonces le besa. Así, sin más. Un beso. Con lengua y todo. Con mucha, mucha lengua, con bastante saliva y un par de jadeos.

Y Peter cree que se va a desmayar. Que los ojos se le saldrán de las órbitas. Cree que sin quererlo ha aspirado la marihuana que Sirius guarda debajo de los almohadones y se ha colocado por obra de la gracia divina. Algo así.

¿Porque esto? Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. No. Se niega. Terminante y tajantemente. Imposible.

Sirius y Remus NO pueden estar besándose, abrazándose, comiéndose la boca con mucho apuro y poca paciéncia. Es prácticamente imposible que Remus le coja por la nuca y le guíe, guíe sus bocas yla dirección y ritmo del beso -y aquí es cuando Peter está más convencido de que esto sólo es una alucinación producto de las drogas, porque Sirius _nunca _se dejaría llevar, ni en un beso ni en nada-, y es aún más imposible que cuando se separen rían. Rían. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Están aquí besándose de una manera condenadamente indecente y egoísta -porque Peter sabe, _sabe_, que ninguno de los dos se ha detenido a pensar en él, en Peter, y en que quizás estaba escondido entre los almohadones, espiándoles para ver como solucionaban sus asuntos-, y cuando acaban lo único que se les ocurre es ponerse a reír, mostrando un desprecio terrible por los sentimientos del pobre Peter.

Pobre, pobrecito Peter, tendría que decir alguien ahora.

Cuando a Sirius se le ocurre empezar a desabrochar la corbata de Remus, tirarla al suelo y empezar con la camisa, alternando los botones -jodidamente pequeños y de nácar- con lametazos en el cuello, Peter decide que ya ha tenido suficiente. Que no puede más, suficiente tiene ahora, con Sirius encima de Remus y este riendo -¡riendo otra vez, qué falta de consideración!-, con las clavículas a la vista y la camisa que parece que le vaya grande, de lo desabrochada que está.

Y como Peter no puede más, sale de debajo de los almohadones y se pasea, casi en completo silencio, por toda la colcha. Agita la cola, de lo más inquieto, y salta casi sin precauciones del colchón a la pata, y de la pata de la cama al suelo.

Ya en el suelo, se alegra por primera vez de que ahora Sirius ya le haya desabrochado toda la camisa a Remus y esté lamiéndole el cuello de nuevo, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, apretándole contra su cuerpo -sólo un vistazo, sólo echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que era verdad, Señor-, porque así ambos están demasiado distraídos como para prestarle atención mientras se escabulle por la rendija de la puerta y echa a correr, aún en su forma animaga, hasta que está seguro de que no van a oír el ruído de la transformación.

Cuando llega jadeando delante de James, lo primero que le dice es:

-No te lo vas a creer, tío.

Y luego empieza a desgranar la historia, con pelos -de perro, en particular de un perro _realmente_ raro y desconsiderado- y señales.


End file.
